Follow the butterflies
by Diana Zurensky
Summary: What happens when the Hugo Weasley-  A squib child to a wizards family  stays  home when his sister and his friends go to Hogwarts . Does  he really powerless as everyone  think? And what adventures are waiting for Albus James and Rose in Hogwarts?


Harry potter fan- fic :)

**September first**

Albus Severus Potter opened his eyes and jumped in panic to the sight of a huge roaring lion head

floating in the air very close to his face . He rolled his eyes when he heard a small chuckle .

"very funny James !'waiting for his big brother to show himself he said: " I wasn't even scared you know !he yelled in a trembling voice that gave him away.

James face appeared in front of him , holding the lion mask and a wand , his black hair messy as always, jumping to every direction . "ooo baby brother is scared of the big creepy lion ! If you ask me it's because you are no a Grifindor " he sent his brother a mocking grin .

" I am not a Grifindor yet " he corrected him. "How do you know? Al?

Maybe you will be chosen to slyderin ? He teased him and enjoyed every minute.

"i won't !" Albus yelled at him angrily , but James continued: "i am just saying that there is a possbil..-"

"possibility that what ? " they heard a voice behind them , they turned around to look at their mother ,her nervous expression on her face made the two brothers decide not to mess with her .

"morning mother " James said and forgot about the wand that he was holding in his right hand.

James was a second year in Hogwarts and he wasn't allowed to do magic outside school ,

but since uncle Ronald told him (not very wisely) that the ministry of magic can locate the place of the magic but can't actually know who did it - he have done magic all summer long.

"what is that in your hand James ? " Ginny walked forward to see what he was holding .

_Oh crap ! I must do something before mother finds out ! _

_He drooped the wand behind him and prayed she didn't notice . But unfortunately for him -_

_she did ._

_she picked it up "and looked at him . She looked furious " why is your wand here ?"Are you doing magic outside school ? !" she asked him. her eyes flashing as he looked down at the ground. Albus was looking down as well like he was showing solidarity to his big brother ._

"_Do you have any idea how dangerous it is that a twelfth year old child like you is doing magic without supervision of a teacher or adult ? You could have hurt yourself ,your borother your sister and everyone around you !_

"_I'm sorry mom i didn't think about it that way and-"_

"_well _apparently_ you didn't think at all " __she cut him . I'm stunned i expected a little more then that . _

_I'm going down to make breakfast ,Albus put your suitcase beside the door and wake you father up ,get ready ,both of you , we need to catch the Hogwarts express._

_At the weaslys*_

_Hugo_

"_Hugo , Rosie !" get down for breakfast kids we don't wanna be late !_

_(knock sound ]he heard his mother voice from the other side of the door "Hugo honey hurry up please or your sister will miss the train ". .. "k. mom 'just a minute"_

_His sighted. It was his sister's first day at that school and he couldn't have been more miserable._

_It wasn't j ust Rose that was leaving him here._

_It was his 2 best friends James and Albus ._

_Some times he thought `'why does he have to be different ?' there were so many wizards that were born in a muggle families. Why did he has to be the other way around?' _

_And Hugo was right, he really was different . He was a " Skeebe" - he didn't have any magic powers . It was rare but not completely extraordinary. _

_Hugo he never felt different from the the others . His friends were young like he is and the didn't used magic anyway so he just swam among them and they were his best and only friends._

_when Hugo got down the stairs he saw his family was eating and having cheerful conversion about Hogwarts . _

" _Yeah and James said that Hogwarts is so big that most of the pupils never been in all the the parts of the Castle even though they lived there for seven Years !" said Rose _

" _trust me Rosie , there is no inch of this Castle's floor that Fred and Gorge didn't step on " he _

_Laughed and Hermione and Rose join him ._

_Momennts like this were always hard for Hugo ._

_He felt diffrent . _

_Agian . _


End file.
